VAULT 2
Developed byof Third High School. The first and only Cardinal Code discovered on record. His magic, 'Invisible Bullet' uses the Cardinal Code he discovered. 'Invisible Bullet' cannot be defended against with 'Data Fortification', or any other ability that defends against rewriting the Eidos of the target. Also, there is less to define, making the Magic Sequence smaller and thus faster and more efficient than other magics. uses along with her knifes to cause multiple blades to fly at high speeds from all angles towards her opponent this Magic has no need to define the altered phenomenon that is mandatory in normal Magic because the driving force itself has been defined. Under this condition, 'Invisible Bullet' has no need to rewrite the surface that force was applied on regardless of whether it was a wall, the surface, or even the human body. 'Invisible Bullet' is a magic that directly improves the force itself. Not rewriting the entire Eidos, the Magic Sequence needs to rewrite only the necessary portion is naturally going to be smaller. Because this is not altering the Eidos of the target itself, 'Data Fortification' — abilities that defend against rewriting the Eidos — is unable to defend against it. A smaller Magic Sequence and the ability to influence the Eidos in spite of Data Fortification gives the user a powerful advantage over an opponent for using this type of magic. However, 'Invisible Bullet' is hampered by the absolute necessity of visual confirmation. Rather than relying on the Eidos, a direct confirmation of the object is a necessary, but ironic, handicap. Owing to this handicap, cover is a useful defense against the attacks from 'Invisible Bullet'. is another common way to counter magic. Data-Fortification-AN-Ep13 Data Fortification as defense in an Ice Pillar Break match The caster replicates the Eidos, the records of the current status of an information body, and projects it back onto the target to protect the target's Eidos from being altered from that state dictated by the projected Eidos. This prevents magic from affecting the target. Data Fortification, which focuses on single or few targets, is said to be much more efficient than Zone Interference. Data Fortification has been stated to be used both passively and actively by Magicians on their own bodies to prevent themselves from being affected by an opponent's spell. Psion Bullet is a one of the simplest forms of magic. However, it requires extremely precise control in order to destroy just the Activation Sequence and avoid any extraneous damage. 12 Mayumi used Psion Bullet against Mitsui Honoka, when she was trying to defuse the tense situation between 1st year Course 1 and Course 2 students. 1 Her conversation with Watanabe Mari hints what is the difference between this magic and Gram Demolition. 3 Gram DemolitionEdit Main Article: Gram Demolition Related Article: Nine Schools Competition (I) Magic Dismantling or Gram Demolition is a magic that demolishes the record of Magic (Gram). Track Gram Demolition Gram Demolition uses compressed Psion particles to forcibly blow away all the accompanying Activation Sequence and Magic Sequences — anything that has traces of Psions recorded on it. The compressed Psions themselves travel through the physical realm as opposed to the Information Dimension. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference (another form of counter magic). The pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. Besides its short effective range, which is a side effect of the Psions traveling through physical space, Gram Demolition has no true weaknesses. However, because Gram Demolition is a compressed ball of Psions within the physical realm, an excessive Psion Count is needed to activate it and very few people can use it. Mayumi, a powerful magician in her own right, has said her Psion count is not enough to use Gram Demolition. Other variations of "Gram Demolition" are Contact-Type Gram Demolition and Far Strike. Contact-Type Gram DemolitionEdit Contact-Type Gram Demolition is an alternate form of Gram Demolition used by Tomitsuka Hagane during the mock battles against Takuma and Tatsuya. Unlike the usual Gram Demolition which functions like a cannonball, Contact-type Gram Demolition works like an armor composed of formless Psions, demolishing any magic that comes in contact with the user's body. Contact-Type Gram Demolition cannot protect the user from the purely physical effects of an enemy's attacks and thus it is not a true "armor". Far StrikeEdit Far Strike is a form of Gram Demolition developed by Tatsuya. It works in the Information Dimension (Eidos) rather than the physical realm. Far Strike affects the astral form rather than the physical form, the "soul" to be specific which he can "see" with the aid of Miyuki (specifically when the target contains no physical body and hence cannot be seen by naked eyes). Gram DispersionEdit Main Article: Gram Dispersion Related Article: Decomposition Gram Dispersion or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest Counter Magics within Non-Systematic Magic. This magic takes a Magic Sequence and reduces it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is impossible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to "see" and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, utilization of this magic is thought to be impossible. However, Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability, Elemental Sight. Zone InterferenceEdit Zone Interference (領域干渉) is one of the common means of disabling the opponent's magic by using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magic. By casting magic without a defined event-modification, it is anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. Since the magic has no target, the technique designates a fixed area with the caster at its center as the caster's "zone". This doesn't bring about a change in information, or Eidos, of anything within the zone, but instead creates a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the Eidos within the zone to overcome in order to take effect. If the interference strength of any subsequent spell cast by the opponent is less than the interference strength of the initial caster, then the effects of the spell do not take place. Zone Interference does not reverse magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic in this manner. As such, existing phenomena will continue, but will not be sustained by magic. Zone Interference is indiscriminate in that it does not just apply to the opponent's magic, but applies to any magic of the caster's allies as well. Zone Interference works only on magic that seeks to alter the Eidos, so it is powerless against Non-Systematic magic. Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that scatters the area with vast amounts of meaningless Psion waves. It works by reducing the speed of a magician's data upload to his base station (CAD) by overwhelming it with large amounts of meaningless data and prevents Magic Rituals (Magic Sequences) from affecting Eidos. It creates Psion noise that propagates randomly and rapidly across all the eight varieties (types) of the four Systematic frequencies, and essentially becomes an antennae that blocks all transmissions. Is usually cast with Antinite. The strength of the user in Cast Jamming is not important. Pseudo Cast JammingEdit Pseudo Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that has been devised theoretically by Tatsuya (even though he claims to discover it by chance). It uses the technique of Cast Jamming without the use of Antinite. When two (or more) CADs are used to cast Magic simultaneously, the Psion waves created by each CAD intervenes with the other making it impossible to use magic in most cases. also called it Parallel Cast Failed magicians (experimented magicians) are able to use this as well as the STARS members as well. This can also be caused when many magicians cast magic at the same time. (Such as during the suicide attack on 2095 Nine Schools Competition participants of First High School) Specific Cast JammingEdit Specific-Magic-Jamming-AN-Ep03 Specific Magic Jamming vs Sonic Blade Tatsuya uses an advanced version, i.e. Specific Cast Jamming, by initiating an interference magic activation sequence in one CAD and starting a reverse ritual in the other CAD, those 2 activation rituals amplify each other without translating into magic rituals. (Requires 2 CADs) Tatsuya is able to use this technique with 1 CAD as well since he can read the activation sequences while they are being built and therefore cast a reverse ritual simultaneously. Since, even sustained type magic rituals, need to be recast, Tatsuya can use Specific Cast Jamming technique to stop its activation (reactivation). The currently known user of this magic is Tatsuya, and also probably the only one as only he is able to read the activation sequences as they are being cast in the CAD. Tatsuya used this technique as he was trying to hide his abilities during the start of the series. Later he relied more on Gram Demolition, the technique which he revealed during the Nine Schools Competitions. During military combat, he uses any of the cast jamming methods within his arsenal. UsageEdit One of the disadvantages of Cast Jamming is that, unlike Zone Interference, the user's own magic will also be affected even if the magician in question consciously tries to tune to the noise of Cast Jamming, as his subconscious mind will reject it. (Magic processing takes place in the subconsciousness, and thus the actions of the subconscious mind has priority over the conscious mind) Sorcery DisruptorEdit Related Articles: Enrollment Chapter (II) | Blanche It is described as several piercing sounds, background noise from the Psions. It was used by the members of Blanche during the Incident in April. AntiniteEdit Antinite is a stone capable of emitting Psion noise. Psion noise is essential for Cast Jamming. Antinite is a military resource and not something a civilian can obtain. Within the world, there are supremacists who discriminate against magic, as well as extremists who condemn it. Yet since the production of Antinite is so small, they remain below the surface and are not a real threat. Eidos (個別情報体, literally "individual information body") refers to the Psion information body of a phenomenon. The usage of Modern Magic refers to the modification of a target's phenomena by modifying its Eidos, hence producing the results. The Magic Sequence targets the Eidos, overwriting the information of the target. Information is associated with events, and when information is overwritten the event changes, resulting in modifications of real world events. Magicians use modern magic to create false signals to manipulate and rewrite the Eidos of a target and not because they can exert their will to control the Eidos itself. Eidos refers to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten. If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten. Information is associated with events. If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten. As the nature of phenomena is written in Psions, modifications to these will result in real world events being temporarily modified as well. 1 Contentshide Magic Cast Simultaneously by Multiple Users Analyzing Magic Sequences Preventing Eidos Re-writing Trivia References Magic Cast Simultaneously by Multiple UsersEdit Only one magic sequence, the one with the strongest Interference Strength, can work on a select Eidos at a time. All other magic sequences are overwritten, and although they still remain with the Eidos, their effects do not appear at all. However the more magic sequences affecting an Eidos, the stronger the interference strength required to make it work. This was the main reason why Flying-Type Magic didn't work, as the interference required to overwrite the previous magic sequences that haven't faded would compound exponentially. Analyzing Magic SequencesEdit All of the 4 Great Systems and 8 Major Types of magics, project magic sequences onto the Eidos through the infomation dimension. Therefore anyone who uses modern magic can connect to the information dimension. Anything with a physical body has their Eidos imprinted in the information dimension. Shiba Tatsuya is able "see" this information dimension, and is therefore able to identify each and every Eidos and target them separately. One can analyze magic sequences and figure out the way it will affect the Eidos, although the only one who can effectively do this is Shiba Tatsuya. Non Systematic-Type Magic directly affects the Eidos. Any modern magic will create unavoidable ripples through the Eidos, and a skilled magician can identify the location of the caster, as well as the type of magic used. The Activation Ritual is a large block of data for building a magic ritual. Mages can intuitively guess what kind of effect the ritual would have. By looking at how the magic ritual would interfere with the Eidos, and what parts wouldn't be affected, it's possible to read and attempt a guess at the effect the magic ritual would have. However the activation sequence alone is simply a chunk of data, representing a massive amount of information, and even the magician deploying it can only dynamically interact with it in the subconscious. Therefore, the act of reading the activation sequence requires the enumeration of endless strings of image data, then reproducing an image from those in your head. Normally, such things cannot be done in the consciousness. 1 Preventing Eidos Re-writingEdit Ways to prevent the overwriting of Eidos include Cast Jamming, Zone Interference and Data Fortification. Cast Jamming works by releasing random psion waves that overwhelms the transfer of data from the magician, usable with Antinite. Zone Interference works by affecting an area around a magician so that other magicians cannot affect it. Only works when the interference strength of the caster is stronger than the attacker. Data Fortification is similar to Zone Interference, as it defines a target and prevents it from being altered. It does it by reading the original Eidos of the target, and then projecting it back on to the target to protect it from being altered further. It is more efficient than the wide area Zone Interference as it only worries about a single target. However it does not prevent the physical affects of magic. For example, magic may not be able to set a piece of ice on fire, but lighting a fire beside it will still melt it. The Three Great Puzzles refer to three spells that are theoretically possible with Weight Magic, but are currently impossible to achieve, at least until Taurus Silver came out with a working Activation Sequence for Flying Magic. The three puzzles are: Realization of a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor Actualization of Generalized Flying-Type Magic Development of a perpetual motion device based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion Contentshide Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor Background Gravity Control-Type Reactor Flying-Type Magic (飛行魔法) Perpetual Motion Device References Thermonuclear Fusion ReactorEdit BackgroundEdit Fusion reactors today face a problem of sustained ignition. Fusion reactions have been achieved half a century ago (from today) with the hydrogen bomb. However, the hydrogen bomb only releases an extraordinary amount of energy for a fraction of a second, while a reactor will need a sustained reaction. To do so, the fuel has to reach a required temperature and density to fuse the hydrogen into helium. Current methods either use lasers through the use of Inertial Confinement Fusion or magnetic fields Magnetic Confinement Fusion to achieve the required temperature and density. Lasers work by bombarding the outer shell of a fuel pellet with lasers, heating it. This will then explode, providing a reaction force on the center, heating and compressing it to the required levels. The energy released by the fusion will then heat and compress other fuel pellets to achieve sustained nuclear fusion. Magnets work by running an electric current through the fuel, which is already plasma at the heat required for fusion. The current in the electrically conductive plasma will then create a magnetic field, compressing the plasma to higher densities, which would result in a stronger field, compressing it even more. This will then hopefully lead to the correct conditions for fusion. Gravity Control-Type ReactorEdit The theory is that Gravity Magic can be used as an easy alternative to compress and heat the fuel. However, there are a few problems, including continuous invocation required to sustain the Gravity Magic. However, with the development of Loop Cast, continuous invocation becomes much easier. Then there is a problem much like the one with Flying Magic, timing the Magic Sequences so they do not interfere with each other or else the interference strength required rises exponentially. However with Flying Magic developed by FLT, one remaining problem is the need for a Magician to continually cast the Gravity Magic. Researchers are currently looking into ways to store Magic Sequences without the use of a Magician. Flying-Type Magic (飛行魔法)Edit Flying Magic has been used in the past as part of Ancient Magic, but all attempts to produce a generalized form with modern magic have failed, at least until FLT Taurus Silver came out with it. Magicians adept at Weight Magic have already been able to leap long distances, the record-holder leapt over 100 yards, and fall from great distances with some magicians managing to fall from 2000 meters without any equipment. The publicly acknowledged reason that Flying Magic was never developed is that every time speed or height needs to be adjusted, a new Magic Sequence has to be placed on top of old ones. Since Magicians can only separate their phenomenon rewriting abilities into ten segments, so as soon as they hit ten, they either do what the last Magic Sequence said, or fall out of the sky. A proposed method of removing this obstacle is to cancel the Magic Sequences after they are no longer needed. However, not many people can use counter magic freely enough to remove the Magic Sequences after each cast. Another way is to time the spell casting so that as soon as one faded away, another would be cast right after, with minimal delay. However, movement is then limited to the time frame of the Magic Sequences, unable to change velocity or position while a Magic Sequence is active. Overwriting the Magic Sequence with another Magic Sequence does not work as Magic Sequences that do not fulfil their ending requirements will fade only after a period of time. Since Magic Sequences cannot affect each other and only the one with a strongest interference strength will show its effects, the interference strength required to overwrite several layers of Magic Sequences rises exponentially. The problem was solved by using an extremely small Activation Sequence in conjunction with Loop Cast. This allowed the casting to occur with perfect timing while mirroring the previous values, so a person could remain flying in the same place without any thought. With an extremely small Activation Sequence, the use of Psions is pushed down as far as possible, and more importantly, the Magic Sequence finished quickly, while still having enough details to keep the person aloft. In this way, there is no need for humans to time the spells, instead it automatically completes the required details. All a person has to do is supply some Psions and fly as free as a bird. The Magic Sequence removes gravity or changes it into a certain direction, allowing for freedom of movement. Flying Magic is actually Sustained Gravity Control-Type Magic applied in a certain way. Tumblr n63svjDXeX1rydwbvo1 500 Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) Magic Sequence Flying Magic Expand slideshow1 of 6Add photo Perpetual Motion DeviceEdit Perpetual motion has long been sought but has never been found. It has not been expanded upon within the light novel. It is possible that the method to achieve perpetual motion is that the inertia of the object is maintained without any interference, keeping it moving in its prescribed velocity. agic that has its own classification, Fluid Control. The magic can create a spherical depression in water with a diameter up to several kilometers and a depth of up to a kilometer. Ships caught in the zone would be pulled down the walls of the water, then upon cancellation of the magic, would be swallowed up by the massive waves as the water returned to a horizontal plane. The depth of the sphere allows for the destruction of submarines as well. It can also be used on subterranean ground water, allowing it to destroy any structures on top of it. This magic is theoretically capable of destroying fleets with a single use, earning it, its classification as a Strategic-Class Magic. WeaknessesEdit Abyss is completely powerless against attacks from the air because Abyss cannot be used to attack enemies in the sky. Also Abyss can only be used to manipulate water, which means that it is powerless if used on land unless the caster knew beforehand that there is a subterranean source of water that the magic can be cast on. Also Abyss with its great attack range may possibly damage allies unintentionally like other Strategic Class Magic. is a spell specifically made for the Newcomers Speed Shooting event that Shizuku participated in. It enables the user to tag all solids that enter the Magic Activation Zone with magic vibratory waves, destroying the targets. By generating compression waves inside the target, it undergoes repeated partial expansion and contraction. The rapid heating and cooling is repeated and hence, even solid rock weakens and collapses. This magic sets numerous epicenters within the area where the targets are present, which generate virtual waves that give rise to vibratory waves within the targets. Instead of directly applying the waves to the targets with magic, the user sets up an area which causes the phenomena of applying such waves to the targets. The moment the waves from the epicenter come into contact with such a target, the virtual waves become real waves within the target and affect it in reality. 1 The Activation Sequence sets a cube within the target area which is 10 meters on each side, with the vertices and the center, nine points in total, being designated as epicenters. The spell is capable to work efficiently only because the static environment it is used in. There is no need to enter variable coordinates separately each time, but instead, the user can simply input into the Activation Sequence numbers they desire, and instantly invoke the magic. This magic doesn't require changes in duration or power either. However, Watanabe Mari instantly seen the tactical potential the magic may have. If controlled properly, it could serve as an active shield. by setting 3 to 5 centimeters of air around his body as the target, is able to render the surface of his skin smoother, and lower the angle of physical penetration enabling him to avoid high speed bullets with low mass are bullets of compressed air, gathered in hands and fired, which, when it hits the target, expands in a explosion strong enough to leave a crater in the ground. Art of the Sage is an Ancient Magic technique. It has no detailed description in the Light Novel, but it is mentioned that it can be used to control Psions. When Nakajou Azusa held her campaign speech in the AD 2096 Student Council President election, a disturbance broke out in the audience which caused Shiba Miyuki to lose control over her magic. The situation was quickly defused by Shiba Tatsuya, but the actual action stopping Miyuki's rampaging Psions left Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari, Juumonji Katsuto, and most probably everyone else present, baffled. Later, during Katsuto's farewell visit to the Student Council office, the incident became a topic of discussion. Mari tried to use Art of the Sage as a plausible explanation at that time. “ It doesn’t matter how good someone is at External Systematic Magic, it doesn’t matter if they are blood relations, can someone really manipulate someone else’s Psions that easily? At that time they were completely out of Miyuki’s own control; that’s another matter for consideration, but... These were a list of Mayumi’s concerns. Wasn’t that one of his ancient magic techniques? I think that there is an ‘Art of the Sage’ that is excellent for controlling Psions... Mari put forth her guesswork as an answer; however, No, no matter how well an ancient magic technique is mastered, it takes time to put it in motion. The Art of the Sage you’re talking about is an extremely time consuming system of magic. Austalia Australia took nominal measures in order to prevent terrorists from entering the country. The measures taken substantially stemmed immigration because of the strict policy of not letting people enter and leave the country with ease by closing international civilian airports. 1 GovernmentEdit Australia chose isolationism in order to avoid being caught up in World War III, and continues to be a neutral nation. 2 Even after having cut off foreign relations, Australia still maintains limited private trade with foreign countries. 1 After World War III the British Commonwealth is said to have disappeared both in name and reality, however, a new British Commonwealth exists that conducts covert operations. 1 Australia doesn't adhere completely to full neutrality. It's not uncommon for it to partner with an armed organization or join along with other countries in the illegal operations conducted in secret. Informational Manipulative Outer-Systematic Type Magic that can clamp down panic and is most effective when used towards a group of people. Mental Interference Magic It is described as some sort of a hallucinatory sound, a subconscious sound of the tides, and waves of which makes the affected people's consciousness concentrate on it, putting them into a trance.The effect of the magic only lasts for a mere three seconds, but is said to be sufficient enough to gather a crowd's full attention.revealed that the pendant of her necklace is the core component of a CAD that was designed to support exactly one type of magic, in which only one Sequence has been recorded, which forms a miniature magic staff which she uses to activate .In the anime, it becomes a bow rather than a staff, and must pull and release the bow string back to activate the magic. is a magic developed that uses the theory in relation to the unique weapon of The Baryon Lance is made from a carbon-steel attachment that protrudes from the end of one of CAD's. It resembles an over-sized, blunt bayonet. Once the Sequence is activated, the atomic nuclei of the attachment are split into Protons, Neutrons and Electrons. Following the theory of the shackle of the physical laws is reduced for the decomposed swarm of particles which under normal law of nature should have dispersed are instead clustered into a thin disc-shape. The electric charge of proton captures the electrons: lepton which is not a determined target of Decomposition. Once released, the Baryon particles travel to the target at a speed in excess of 10,000 km/s, which is far faster than any magic available to defend against it. The end result is that targeted materials are shot with high temperature Baryon particles at a speed no current magic can defend against. then uses Regrowth to repair the attachment to original condition. also known as Point Burst, a magic that was developed through PK research. This magic functions by rewriting the Eidos of the target object and applying a massive Weight Type Magic on a single point. When used against buildings, the target requirement is usually a wall or the ceiling, or at least a "single surface" that is separated from any pillars, and also required a colossal magic capacity as well as high interference strength. 1 If simply destroying a building was the goal, it would be more efficient to use Move-Type Magic, and swing a hammer around. In comparison, "Battering Ram" is a highly demanding magic that, besides BS Magicians, is not something to be used nonchalantly. “ If used against people in closed environments, the magic "Battering Ram" rates as A-rank in destructive power. This is on a completely different level than the danger encountered during Battle Board and is a blatant violation of the rules. is a Magic that creates an explosive shock wave upon contact with the desired target by shooting a compressed block of air. Convergence Type "Bias Release" is highly convoluted and inefficient, thus making it a second rate magic. The normal way to use this magic is to compress the atmosphere on one side, than force its release at an angle, at high pressures. Its process is similar to pumping air into one side of a can and sealing it, then opening the other end towards the target. This creates an advantage where the concentrated compressed air would strike with greater force and higher control over the direction of the force than normal air. is a Magic that creates an explosive shock wave upon contact with the desired target by shooting a compressed block of air. Convergence Type "Bias Release" is highly convoluted and inefficient, thus making it a second rate magic. The normal way to use this magic is to compress the atmosphere on one side, than force its release at an angle, at high pressures. Its process is similar to pumping air into one side of a can and sealing it, then opening the other end towards the target. This creates an advantage where the concentrated compressed air would strike with greater force and higher control over the direction of the force than normal air. a Movement Type and Speed Type magic that was devised to provide the mean for Tomitsuka Hagane to cast ranged magic despite his being challenged in that area. It combines Explosion and Rest into a new spell. Explosion provides the base for the attack and Rest cancels the recoil was unable to learn air-based attack magic that was popular among Modern Magic users. Thanks to basic theoretical framework of Blast, and efforts in arranging Sequence for Blast under the guidance of could finally use ranged attack magic. nown as BS ability users, they can also be called innate ability users or innate magic specialists. This is due to the fact that they excel at a particular ability, BS Magicians are completely unable to use generic magic since their Magic Calculation Areas are utterly dedicated to their innate ability. BackgroundEdit The unique abilities of BS Magicians are practically impossible for others to imitate. Even if someone were to use the ability, they wouldn't be able to replicate the same level of quality as the BS Magician. If properly matched with their specialty, they often outperform generic "omnipotent" Magicians. BS Magicians are viewed by society at a lower standard than that of ordinary Magicians. malicious term "the 101 tricks of BS users" refers to this looking down on them. Unlike her other Freezing Magics, this doesn't have a noticeable effect on the surface, such as frost or cold temperature. Rather than the targets physical bodies freezing, it is their consciousness or soul that is frozen. It can also be fathomed as a magic that froze the time of the realm of a target's soul.This is a very exclusive magic that only Miyuki has known to have the ability, features and magic power enough to use this magic.it is a magic technique that uses the entire nervous system to create a spiraling force at the point of impact that serves as both an offense and a defense.When Miyuki demonstrates this magic in front of her comrades during Scorched Halloween, it creates great fears and awe in both friend/enemy's sides as it is a very powerful magic which can be used on a large area scale.Miyuki can use this magic on an area while choosing and control the targets for her Cocytus that are mixed in it. To be simpler, it means she can pick a target among people if she wishes to use the magic upon it.It is a very beautiful, nightmarish, and formidable magic as it is a very silent and clean magic when used upon her targets.“ The bodies bound by their frozen minds could not even die. They could only collapse like a row of statues, forever captured in the postures before the frost came. simply magic that has multiple spells woven into one Magic Sequence. It is a combination of multiple magics where the effects aggregate into one spell, which provides a greater effect than the spells do on their own. in an effort to stifle any motion on part of the object, but " Mine Genesis continued switching targets at a speed that her opponent was unable to match, so by the time five of her twelve pillars had collapsed, her opponent abandoned all pretense of defense and concentrated solely on the attack.is a Magic that reinforces the position of one physical object in relation to another. It is more commonly referred to as Reinforcement Magic or Fortification Magic. magic that exerts control over the Coulomb Force, making the electromagnetic repulsion within a field to be lowered to 1/10,000th. The electromagnetic force among nuclei of deuterium atoms is about 1036. When that electromagnetic force is lowered to 1/10,000th, the effect of gravity becomes 100 times greater than normal, although this is still not enough to enable nuclear fusion. However, if ionization provides enough thermal energy, a spontaneous nuclear fusion reaction may occur Dahan is a portion of the southern half of China that quickly after the start of World War III was able to break away and establish itself as an independent nation apart from the Great Asian Union. [1 Due in part from the Great Asian Union which dominated the northern part of China and the Korean peninsula since AD 2060, Japan and Dahan although not formal allies shared a common enemy and cooperated militarily. After Asia split into North and South, the Kunlunfang Institute attached itself to Dahan when it became an independent country, thus causing the Great Asian Union to lose almost all of its expertise in Modern Magic. This allowed Dahan to stand toe to toe with the Great Asian Union despite its inferior resources. It could be said that the Kunlunfang Institute was the nucleus of Dahan's military strength. In April of AD 2062 during the cultural exchange program, while in Taipei, awas abducted and suffered injuries from assailants linked to the Kunlunfang Institute of Dahan. Subsequently Maya was raped and experimented on.Dahan internally collapsed in February of AD 2064 (1½ years) after the Yotsuba retaliated against Dahan. This allowed for the Great Asian Union to absorb Dahan. Due to the war between the Yotsuba and Dahan, approximately four thousand: cabinet ministers, high class bureaucrats, officers, magicians and researchers were all assassinated.The Great Asian Union doesn't offer any protection or resources to those who are from Dahan, in fact they demand that they be provided with resources, and thus they've forced people from Dahan to work for the Great Asian Unio with her knifes to cause multiple blades to fly at high speeds from all angles towards her opponent have redone The magic can manipulate the density of matter regardless of whether it is a solid, liquid, or gas. It can be used to do the following:It can be used to create a high-pressure liquid flow by manipulating the density of a liquid.To reverse a liquids flow in order to defy the force of gravity.It can be used to manipulate the density of gases in the air to create strong gusts by releasing pressurized air.This magic can be used for a wide range of situations when applied. Katsushige's high invocation speed, the huge number of invocations he can manage, and the huge scale at which he can alter phenomena makes allows him to be a "jack-of-all-trades" with this magic. Divine Earth Magic utilizes "Summoning Magic" in order to summon spirits, to then cast the spells. Thus, allowing them to use Spirit Skills, such as Echo Maze and Sense Tuning. Magical Mist and BarrierEdit AN15 006 Near the end of the Newcomers' Division finals of the Monolith Code event against Third High School, Mikihiko to defeat Kichijouji continuously activated five different magics that combined in sequence. EarthshakerEdit Earthshaker-AN-Ep16 Earthshaker (地鳴り Jinari) is an Oscillation Type Magic that creates illusions, which when applied to the ground, gives the impression that the earth is shaking. Earth SplitterEdit Earth-Splitter-AN-Ep16 Earth Splitter (地割れ Jiware) is a magic that creates the illusion of the earth splitting in half. The ground does not physically tear apart, but separates by the force exerted within. Wild HairEdit Wild-Hair-Ant-Hell-AN-Ep16 Wild Hair and Ant Hell Wild Hair (乱れ髪 Midaregami) is a technique that commands the air currents that brush over the earth's surface to create the image that something was wrapped around a target. It gives the illusion of being entangled. Ant HellEdit Ant Hell (蟻地獄 Ari-jigoku) magic spell creates an illusion where a target feels like they are being pulled into the earth. Earth PitEdit Earth-Pit-AN-Ep21 Earth Pit (土遁陥穽 Doton-kansei) is an Ancient Magic that Mikihiko used during a ten-against-one mock battle with Katsuto in preparation for the AD 2095 Thesis Competition. It is a spell that plummets the enemy into an earthen tunnel, disrupting the senses and hampering movement, enabling the caster to buy time to escape. Against an inferior opponent, this technique is sufficient to completely restrict their movement and capture them. Karura EnEdit Karura En (迦楼羅炎) is an Anti-Demon magic, specifically designed to counter anything except for Information Bodies. The Independent Information Body forms "flames", which shoot towards designated coordinates. It's a magic launched against the detached Information Body that brings harm to Parasites. Exorcism CutEdit Exorcism Cut (切り祓い Kiriharai) is a Anti-Demon magic, though its strength pales in comparison to ritual magic, the magic’s speed rivals that of the arts used by Magicians of the Forbidden Sect. It forms a blade made of Psions that shreds the threads of a Parasite in its information body form. uses a twin blade in her left hand when releasing a small short blade, which is thrown towards a targets head. Meanwhile, Mari wields two thin strings in her left hand like a weapon. Along the direction of the swing, the string emits a repulsion edge Pressure Slash. The twin blade when falling upon the target's head also emits a Pressure Slash along the edges of the blade. The thin string in Mari's hand can then exceed the speed of her twin blade thanks to the application of Gravity-Type acceleration magic. This three way attack is impossible to dodge completely. Even highly skilled magicians like Lu Gonghu are no exception to this fact Magic that collects the carbon dioxide in the air to produce particles of dry ice. The dry ice flies at high speed by converting the thermal energy lost during the freezing process into kinetic energy. The higher the initial temperature, the greater the velocity.